Before I Lay Dying
by KayaThePumpkin
Summary: "Ta liste n'est pas idiote"-"Tu ne m'en veux pas pour le 7e"-"Écoutes mon frère n'était pas le bon, et je pense que lui le serait, et si le revoir avant de...de"-"Mourir, Ginny" -"Bref si Malfoy est le bon alors je t'aiderais à le retrouver". Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait mais elle espérer le retrouver pour continuer ou ils s'étaient stopper, c'était vitale.
1. Chapter 1 : November Rain

**Alors voilà je me lance à nouveau dans l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic, je sais que j'en ai plusieurs sur le feu et que la plupart n'ont pas été continuer depuis un temps mais bon en ce moment je suis inspiré pour celle-ci, j'ai choisi Harry Potter comme victime cette fois, je situe cette fic sept ans après la chute de Voldemort. Je ne suis pas parfaite, je sais que je fais des fautes mais j'essaie de les limiter autant que je peux (je cherche actuellement une bêta, c'est pour dire _) j'espère aussi que ce que j'écris vous plaira, je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas super long mais je me rattraperait avec les suivants, je le jure**

**Je dois tristement vous dire qu'à part Glenda aucun personnage n'est à moi **

* * *

On ne choisit pas comment tout va finir, on le sent le moment venue, on le sait, c'est inné et c'est étrange. On peut avoir participé au plus grande bataille, avoir survécu au plus violente mais il en y a toujours une que l'on n'est pas certain de remporter : celle de la lutte contre la maladie.

Elle avait fait partie des soldats, c'était tenu au côté des héros, avait vécue dans l'ombre du Survivant, avait eu les mains tachés du sang des ennemis et de celui des victimes, elle avait vu la mort de près, elle avait livré combats après combats sans jamais craindre ce qui arriverait après. Elle l'avait fait pour qu'un jour les autres puissent vivre dans un monde ou la crainte d'un nom n'existerait plus, elle avait été récompensé, elle avait eu la chance de voir la guerre se finir, elle avait pu voir leur monde évoluer, voir les mentalités changé, elle pouvait se dire fièrement j'étais là, j'ai participé au changement. Elle avait été fière quand le nom d'Harry Potter était entré dans les livres d'histoires.

Elle avait pu espérer vivre plus longtemps, elle avait pu ré espérer avoir un avenir et c'est ce qu'elle avait passé ces sept dernières années à faire, après la reconstruction, elle était retourné sur les bancs de l'école, elle avait travaillé d'arrachepied et avait obtenus son diplôme de fin d'étude avec les honneurs, elle avait été major de sa promotion, cela n'avait étonné personne, elle était connu pour être une bosseuse. Après Poudlard elle s'était vu offrir de nombreux postes intéressants mais elle savait que ce n'était pas pour ses diplômes que l'on voulait d'elle, il voulait juste d'Hermione Granger la résistante, elle avait poliment refusé leurs offres, elle avait simplement demandé à ce que l'on prenne en compte ses capacités, elle voulait être traité comme tous les autres, et commencé au bas de l'échelle. Il lui arrivait parfois de regretter son choix, c'était les rares moments où la tâche devenait beaucoup trop simple, bien évidemment ses deux amis avait accepté tout de suite les offres de postes offertes par le ministère, ils étaient maintenant de célèbres aurores tandis qu'elle était sous-secrétaire du ministre. Elle ne leur en voulait pas et ne leur avait jamais reproché leur choix tout comme ils n'avaient pas jugé le siens.

Elle savait que ce poste ne lui apportait pas grand-chose, elle n'était pas cher payé mais avait de quoi vivre, elle l'avait accepté parce qu'au fur et à mesure des années elle avait réussi à se faire une place seule l'accomplissement de sa carrière ne vint que cinq ans après son entrées au ministère, après cinq années de bon et loyaux service elle s'était vu offerte le poste de directrice des archives.

Elle aimait ce poste, elle y retrouvait sa passion pour la lecture et la connaissance, chaque jour elle découvrait de nouveau secret, elle en apprenait plus sur les sorciers et sorcières de Londres, elle se sentait encore plus proche d'eux. Elle travaillait encore plus dure, voulant à tout prix prouver qu'elle méritait ce poste, voulant montrer à ses collègues qu'elle n'avait pas joué de sa supposé notoriété, elle était toujours la première arrivé et la dernière à partir, elle classé, trié et restauré chaque articles, chaque livres, chaque document, elle préparait même à l'avance les documents qu'elle savait nécessaire pour les affaires en cours. A force, elle avait vu son temps libre se réduire considérablement, elle voyait de moins en moins ses amis, il leur arrivait de s'en plaindre mais ce n'était jamais bien méchant, elle essayait de se rattraper dès que possible, et leur réserver de son temps pour les évènements important. En revanche sa relation avec un certain Weasley ne supporta pas l'éloignement et les horaires des deux parties et c'est sans grands étonnement qu'ils finirent par se quitter au bout de deux ans, un an plus tard elle fut désignée première demoiselle d'honneur lors de son mariage avec Parvati.

Quand elle y repensait Hermione savait qu'elle n'aurait eu aucun réel avenir avec Ron, en fin de compte il n'était qu'un amour de jeunesse et rien d'autre, depuis qu'elle s'était séparé de lui sa vie allait enfin de le bon sens, elle avait réussi à accomplir presque tous ses objectifs, il lui arrivait de se sentir seule comme toute les jeunes femmes célibataire de son âge, Ginny avait bien essayé de lui faire rencontrer des célibataires mais elle n'avait eu le déclic pour aucun d'eux. Après une dizaine de rendez-vous louper Ginny avait fini par baisser les bras au grand bonheur d'Hermione, qui put reprendre son train de vie en toute tranquillité, elle continuait à travailler dure, et à aménager du temps pour voir les autres, elle essayait de paraitre heureuse et espérer que personne ne voit au-delà de cette façade, car depuis quelque temps elle n'allait pas bien.

Hermione le savait à force d'acharnement son corps finirait par ne plus suivre le rythme et c'est ce qu'il lui arrivait, au début ce n'était que des petites douleurs au dos, puis elle avait fini par faire une ridicule dépression. Et parce que Ginny et Luna ne voulaient pas la laisser en paix elle avait pris une semaine de congé, elle avait fini par aller mieux, mais depuis quelque mois les symptômes s'intensifié et sur les conseils de Glenda une de ses seules amies de bureau elle avait pris rendez-vous avec un médecin de Saint Mangouste. Ils la redirigèrent vers un médecin moldu, car ses maux n'avaient aucune origine magique, son médecin l'avait alors redirigé à son tour vers un spécialiste car d'après lui ses résultats d'analyse étaient assez inquiétants.

* * *

Le docteur Finlay était un petit homme un peu rondouillet et plus très jeune, mais il était le meilleur diagnosticien de Londres voir même d'Angleterre, c'était un homme qui souriait beaucoup et qui faisait preuve du plus grand professionnalisme lorsqu'il s'agissait de comprendre un cas et d'aider le patient à accepter sa maladie et les soins qui venaient avec. Mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait sourire et ne savait comment il aller réussir à aider le patient **N°42658D** ou plutôt **Miss Granger.H**, il avait lu et relu le dossier, vérifier les résultats, regarder les radios et lui avait fait passer plusieurs IRM, la pauvre petite devait être fatigué et il ne savait pas comment il lui annoncerait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être soignée, elle n'avait que vingt-quatre ans, elle était trop jeune pour passer par là, trop jeune pour qu'une telle maladie se déclare, c'était peut-être la première fois en trente ans de carrière que le docteur Finlay se sentait aussi peiné pour un de ses patients. Il entra dans son cabinet et la vit assise en salle d'attente, elle n'était pas bien grande mais n'était pas petite non plus, elle était de taille normale, avait de jolie cheveux châtains, ils étaient légèrement ondulés et elle les avait laissés détachés, ce qui le troubla le plus ce fut l'intensité de son regard, ses grands yeux noisette se plongèrent dans les siens et il vit qu'elle savait qu'il n'avait pas de bonne nouvelle pour elle. Son dossier toujours en main il lui fit signe de bien vouloir entrer dans son bureau.

La pièce en elle-même n'était pas très grande, mais grâce aux nombreuses fenêtres et au beige des murs, on pouvait facilement penser le contraire, derrière son bureau se trouvait une petite cabine, là où il auscultait ses patients si nécessaires, il y avait quelque tableau pour égayer la pièce, quelques-uns de ses diplômes étaient accrochés aux murs, et il y avait aussi une grande bibliothèque en verre ou était stocker livres, dictionnaires et archives. Il prit place dans son fauteuil et elle s'assaillit en face de lui, il posa alors son dossier sur la table l'ouvrit et le consulta une énième fois, il repassa en revue les résultats des bilans sanguins, rejeta un dernier coup d'œil au radio. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir tort, il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il y avait un médicament, qu'elle pouvait se faire opéré mais non, rien, peut importer le nombre de fois qu'il consulterait le dossier le résultat serait toujours le même, elle était condamné. Quand il accepta de regarder dans sa direction et que pour la deuxième fois il croisa son regard, son cœur se sera encore plus dans sa poitrine, elle avait l'âge de sa fille, elle était trop jeune pour vivre ça, pour avoir à mener un combat pareil. Il se trouvait bien lâche, il essayait de gagner du temps de repousser l'échéance, mais les résultats étaient là, et il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il lui prenait de son temps, temps qui à présent était précieux pour elle.

Il lui fit un petit sourire se voulant rassurant, et elle le lui rendit, elle le regarda fermer le dossier et fouiller son tiroir pour finalement en sortir une fiche, elle le laissa appeler la secrétaire, elle ne les interrompit pas, elle ne demanda pas à quoi servait cette fameuse feuille et pourquoi était-il urgent que sa secrétaire la remplisse immédiatement, elle ne fit aucune objection à ce que trois de ses internes soit présent pendant l'auscultation, elle était patiente, coopérative et surtout très fatigués. Elle commençait à se demander quand trouverait-il enfin le courage de lui annoncer son diagnostic, elle voulait juste savoir histoire de pouvoir gérer son temps. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle aurait encore la chance de faire, et ce à quoi elle devrait renoncer, elle voulait savoir si elle atteindrait la cinquantaine. Une fois l'auscultation terminé, il la laissa s'habiller et en profita pour discuter de ce cas avec ses internes, elle sortit de derrière la cabine et alla reprendre place en face de sa chaise, il fit sortir ses collègues et alla la rejoindre, il soupira, se massa les tempes et lasse de cet attente, elle prit la parole.

-**Combien de temps**, demanda-t-elle calmement

-**Nous ne savons pas**, fit-il en remettant ses lunettes, **cela dépend d'un cas à l'autre**, il les retira et les essuya à l'aide d'un vieux chiffon, **vos résultats d'analyses ne montrent pas grand-chose, ce sont les symptômes qui sont inquiétant d'après mon confrère**, continua-t-il en relisant l'email qu'il avait reçu, **vous n'en êtes qu'au premier stade, ce qui pose problème c'est qu'il est trop tôt pour que cette maladie ce déclare**

-**Je ne comprends pas très bien**, commença-t-elle, **ce n'est pas un virus, ou une bactérie,** demanda-t-elle légèrement paniqué

-**Je suis désolé mademoiselle, j'aurais préféré vous dire qu'il s'agissait d'un virus ou d'autre chose mais ce n'est pas le cas**, soupira-t-il alors en se tournant vers sa bibliothèque et en y attrapant un de ses gros dictionnaires, **vous êtes atteinte de ce que l'on appelle la chorée de Huntington,** elle fronça les sourcils puis plaqua rapidement la main sur sa bouche, **je vois que ce nom ne vous est pas inconnu,** fit-il

-**J'en ai vaguement entendu parler**, articula-t-elle, **il me semble qu'aucun traitement n'existe**, poursuivit-elle

-**Non en effet, pour le moment de nombreux traitements expérimentaux ont vu le jour, mais aucun n'est bien convaincant**, il croisa les bras et recula sa chaise, **vous devez savoir que lorsqu'on a à faire à une maladie orpheline on ne peut pas développer de traitement, chaque cas évolue différemment, vous devez aussi savoir que la maladie de Huntington est une maladie génétique aussi j'aurais aimé avoir accès au dossier médicale de votre famille mais d'après votre dossier vous n'en avez aucune,** dit-il tristement, elle haussa simplement les épaules à cela, elle ne voulait pas repensé à sa famille**, normalement la maladie se déclare arrivé quarante ans, c'est très rare qu'elle le fasse avant **

**-Ce qui veut dire que je ne risque même pas d'atteindre les trente ans, **dit-elle sombrement

-**Je l'ignore**, répondit-il**, je suis désolé de vous annoncer cela, mais on ne peut rien faire mis à part attendre et voir comment les symptômes évoluent**, termina-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte

-**Je sais au moins ce qu'il m'arrive**, dit-elle en souriant et en enfilant son manteau, **je vous remercie**, continua-t-elle en sortant, elle alla ensuite régler les honoraires à l'accueil et quitta la clinique

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin partie le docteur Finlay relâcha son souffle, retourna prendre place à son bureau, et prit sa tête entre ses deux mains, c'était la première fois qu'il avait à faire une chorée précoce et il ne savait pas comment faire, il hésitait à l'inscrire au programme d'expérimentation, elle était un des cas que l'on pouvait réellement qualifier de désespéré.

* * *

Il faisait vraiment beau dehors, il faisait bon, c'était un des jours les plus chaud de novembre, dans d'autre circonstance elle aurait ri, et sautillé sur sa chaise, et puis Glenda lui aurait proposé de faire une pause et elles auraient été boire un verre au 3 balais. Mais aujourd'hui elle ne riait pas, elle ne pleurait pas non plus, elle n'était pas en colère contre l'univers, elle n'acceptait pas non plus son ''sort'', elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle se cacher sous la couette et voir si elle réussirait à être vivante le lendemain. Lentement elle se dirigea vers une petite ruelle située entre le libraire et la boulangerie, elle attendit qu'il y ait moins de monde pour pouvoir transplaner sans attirer les regards indiscrets, il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour arriver sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle mit une quinzaine de minutes à pied pour arriver jusqu'à son appartement, il n'était pas très grand juste 30m² c'était un peu moins que celui qu'elle avait partagé pendant deux ans avec Ron mais ça lui suffisait , il y avait le nombre de pièce qu'il fallait et pas de salle de bain commune à tous les résident de l'immeuble.

En rentrant elle prit soins d'accrocher soigneusement son manteau à un cintre puis la rangea dans le placard, elle retira ensuite ses chaussures, préférant être pied nu. Très vite Pattenrond vint la saluer, et lui rendit en le prenant dans ses bras et le caressant derrière l'oreille, elle le reposa ensuite au sol pour aller se préparer un thé. En attendant que l'eau bouille elle alla s'asseoir sur son canapé et fut vite rejoint par son fidèle ami. Elle se mit à penser à comment annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis, elle ne pourrait jamais éviter la question, puisqu'elle avait été obligé de prévenir Ginny afin qu'elle avertisse Glenda, elle se demanda aussi quelle réaction ils auraient, elle savait que la plupart d'entre eux changeraient de comportement en l'apprenant, elle ne voulait pas de ça mais elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter

-**Au moins toi tu ne risques pas de me traité différemment**, marmonna-t-elle, elle entendit au loin sifflet la théière et s'empressa d'aller éteindre le feu, elle attrapa un sachet de thé à la framboise qu'elle mit dans sa tasse et versa l'eau chaude dessus, elle retourna ensuite au salon avec sa tasse bien chaude, elle la posa ensuite sur la table, attendant quelle refroidisse un peu, **tu sais quoi Pat' je devrais peut être faire une liste de tout ce que je voudrais faire avant de passer de l'autre côté**, ce à quoi il répondit par un miaulement, **oui t'as raison je devrais le faire**, elle se pencha légèrement pour attraper son sac et en sorti une plume et un parchemin.

Elle se mit à réfléchir et commença à noter quelques idées, raturant plusieurs fois la feuille, elle en oublia presque son thé, mais au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion intense elle ne trouvait rien de bien convaincant, elle prit alors sa tasse froide et alla près de la fenêtre, elle se mit à observer les passants, souriant inconsciemment à chaque fois qu'une mère passait avec son enfant, et sans réellement savoir pourquoi elle se rappela d'une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec un certain blond alors qu'elle n'était qu'en sixième année.

'' **Flash-Back 8 ans auparavant ''**

Elle venait d'être mise en retenu c'était une première, et ce n'était pas Rogue qui l'y avait envoyé mais Macgonagall.

-**Hey Granger pourquoi t'es ici,** lui avait-il demandait en ricanant, **tu t'es trompé de pièce la bibliothèque c'est de l'autre côté**, elle n'avait pas voulu répondre, elle n'avait pas voulu lui faire ce plaisir.

Mais il c'était montré insistant et elle, elle continuait d'ignorer son existence, elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle avait accepté d'aider Seamus et Dean dans leur nouvelle expérience pyrotechnique et que sans le vouloir elle avait fait sauter le bureau de Flitwick, personne ne les surveillait ce jour-là la plupart des professeurs était à Pré au Lard et quant aux autres ils aidaient Flitwick a réorganisé son bureau. Elle était partie alors s'installer à la fenêtre, elle avait regardé dehors et les avait vu lui et Lavande main dans la main se baladant près du terrain de Quidditch, elle avait sans le vouloir échapper un petit rire amère, elle n'avait pas vu qu'il avait arrêté de parler, elle n'avait pas vu qu'il s'était approché d'elle. Elle avait juste vu le volet se fermer et c'était tourné pour l'insulté et lui dire de se mêler de ce qui le regardait, mais au moment où elle allait le faire, il l'avait saisi par l'avant-bras et éloigné de la fenêtre, il avait fermé tous les volets et éclairé la pièce et puis il l'avait regardé. Vraiment regarder, il n'y avait pas de dégout, pas de moquerie dans son regard, il n'y avait pas de pitié, il y avait juste de la compréhension, et quelque chose d'autre qu'elle n'avait pas saisit. Elle l'avait cru malade, il n'agissait pas comme à son habitude, quoique il y avait longtemps qu'il n'agissait plus comme d'habitude.

-**Tu ne devrais pas t'infliger ça**, avait-il simplement dit

-**Pourquoi…de quoi tu te mêles**, avait-elle répondu amère, il n'avait pas répondu à sa question mais avait dit quelque chose de plus surprenant

-**Ma mère…elle avait l'habitude de faire ça, aller à la fenêtre et regarder les autres vivres normalement, les regarder être heureux**, il s'était assis sur une table et regarder au loin, **ne croit pas qu'en te disant ça je m'adoucis, je te déteste toujours autant Granger mais à un certain point je crois que déteste ce que Weasmoche te fais subir, et je suis certain qu'un beau jour tu te rendras compte que toi et lui n'avait aucun avenir**, il avait passé la main dans ses cheveux, **ce que je vais te dire maintenant je ne le dirais qu'une fois et si jamais tu le répète je le nierais, **avait-il prévenus

-**Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais crier au monde que tu m'as parlé**, avait-elle répondu

-**Je sais que tu ne le diras pas**, avait il sourit, **tu vaux mieux que les deux bras cassés que tu appel tes amis**, il s'était approché d'elle et c'était mis à hauteur de son visage, **ils essaient de nous faire croire qu'il ne se passe rien dehors mais au fond tout le monde sait qu'on ne survivra pas tous,** avait-il dit en regardant les fenêtres, **mais j'espère fort que tu feras partie des survivant, j'espère que tu te battra**, il reposa son regard sur elle, **et quand tout sera fini tu verras que tu vaux mieux que ça, tu verras que toi et la fouine n'avait aucun avenir parce que la Granger que je connais, et que j'ai supportais ces six dernières années elle est indépendante, elle n'a besoin de personne…**

**-J'espère que tu survivras aussi,** fut sa réponse

**''Fin du Flash-Back''**

Elle était retourné s'asseoir un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, ils avaient tous les deux survécus, et elle savait au fond d'elle que tout ce qu'elle avait accomplis comme travail ces dernières années c'était aussi pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas tort et qu'elle valait réellement mieux que tous ce que les autres pensaient. Et lorsqu'elle avait quitté Ron elle s'était rappeler de sa mise en garde, durant ces sept années, elle n'avait fait que lui donné raison et elle espérer vivre assez longtemps pour qu'ils se recroisent et qu'elle lui raconte comment elle avait évolué, elle reprit alors un morceau de parchemin, s'installa confortablement sur son canapé et commença à dresser sa liste de vœux :

**Avant de Mourir :**

1-Réussir à passer les trente ans

2-Trouver le prince charmant

3-Voir naitre les enfants d'Harry et Ginny et de Ron et Parvati

4-Faire ce voyage en Europe avec Glenda

5-M'amuser un peu plus

6-Réussir à avoir des enfants

7-Retrouver Malfoy !

Elle avait souligné le dernier vœu et entouré, même si il était mis en fin de page elle espérait qu'il serait le premier qu'elle réaliserait, elle savait que le reste viendrais ensuite, ce n'était qu'une question de temps et de résistance.

* * *

**►Et voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre, comme je l'ai déjà précisé au début je suis désolé si vous croisez d'abominable fautes d'orthographe je fais vraiment du mieux que je peux pour les éviter, ensuite je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas super long, mais je promet que les suivants le seront, je n'ai pas encore trouver comment bien organiser mes idées.**

**►J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plut, et que certain viendront lire la suite, je ne sais pas quoi dire à part que si vous avez des questions je répond par message privé, et que dans le prochain chapitre Hermione annoncera la nouvelle à ses amis . Oh et une petite review ne ferait pas de mal _**


	2. Chapter 2 : This Time

**Helloo après une certaine absence je suis de retour avec ce deuxième chapitre, il n'est pas super long mais bon je commence à mettre l'histoire en place petit à petit, je tiens encore à m'excuser pour les fautes et je remercie les personnes qui suivent cette fic, celles qui laissent des reviews et celles qui m'ont ajouté en favoris, ça me touche et ça me motive.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous continuerez à lire cette fic, si il ne vous plait pas je m'en excuse et promet de vous réserver une surprise pour le prochain.**

* * *

Comment te vois-tu dans trois ans, sept ans, dix ans elle avait entendu cette question toute sa vie, toute sa scolarité, elle avait mis cette question de côté pendant la guerre, elle y avait repensé en reprenant ses études durant la reconstruction…Aujourd'hui elle se demandait seulement comment elle serait demain, serait-elle en vie, serait-elle toujours la même, aurait-elle besoin des autres, deviendrait elle un personne acariâtre et aigris par la douleur. Aurait-elle la force de se battre et de faire de sa vie une belle et grande aventure, réussirait elle à la vivre et à quitter ce monde sans aucun regret…..

* * *

Hermione Granger était le genre de fille à tout laisser paraitre, chaque émotions se lisaient sur son visage, elle était un livre pour tous ceux qui la connaissait, elle ne cachait rien, préférant être honnête avec les autres. Hermione était aussi le genre de personne ne se plaignant pas, elle n'aimait pas avoir l'air faible, elle n'aimait pas dépendre des autres, elle voulait juste être elle, la fille battante et intelligente que tous connaissaient. Pourtant depuis l'annonce de sa maladie elle ne se sentait plus elle-même, elle se sentait faible et sans défense, elle avait l'impression de devenir une sorte de carcasse, elle avait peur de perdre le contrôle, peur que tout ce pourquoi elle avait travaillé tomberait à l'eau, peur qu'on la traite différemment, elle savait que cela arriverait et faisait de son mieux pour retarder l'échéance.

Elle n'avait rien dit à personne, quand elle était revenue le lendemain au travail et que Glenda lui avait demandé ce qu'avait dit le médecin, elle avait simplement menti, certes elle n'était pas douée pour, mais, étonnement son amie l'avait cru, elle avait repris le travail sans trop se poser de question. Elle n'avait eu qu'un seul souci cependant, son dos lui faisait affreusement mal ce qui rendait la tâche beaucoup plus difficile.

On était mercredi ce qui s'apparentait au retour des archives emprunter et classement des affaires bouclées, rien de bien difficile mais à chaque fois qu'elle se baissait pour récupérer un dossier elle sentait une horrible piqure lui traverser l'échine, chaque fois qu'elle se redressait la douleur s'intensifier, elle avait dut s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises. Elle avait aussi pu remarquer que son bras droit se mettait à bouger tout seul et de manière assez étrange, elle n'avait pas réussi à le stopper et avait dut demander à Glenda de la remplacer quelques minutes.

Elle s'était alors isolé dans la réserve, caché derrière une rangé de livre elle regardait son bras en faire des sienne, elle avait essayé de lui jeter un sort pour qu'il s'arrête mais cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté, au contraire il s'était mis à bouger de plus en plus, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il était un être indépendant, il tremblait, bouger de droite à gauche et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, elle avait dut faire apparaitre une attelle pour le tenir en place. Elle avait attendu une demi-heure avant de retourner travailler, Glenda l'avait questionné du regard, mais elle c'était contentée de lui murmurer un simple ''plus tard'' et c'était remise au travail, à midi elle n'avait pas voulu aller manger, elle voulait absolument rattraper son retard, Glenda n'avait pas insisté trouvant son amie quelque peu étrange.

* * *

Quand elle fut sure que tous étaient parti, Hermione retira son attelle et regarda son bras, il bougeait moins qu'il y a deux heures, il tremblait seulement de temps en temps, elle le tendit et le détendit histoire de le calmer et abandonna rapidement. Elle remit alors l'attelle et termina de remplir les formulaires de retour tout en préparant les formulaires de classification des nouveaux dossiers. Il était environs une heure et demi quand elle entendit son ventre gargouillé et qu'elle quitta la salle pour aller chercher de quoi manger.

Elle hésita à aller voir Ron et Harry au département des Aurores, elle ne voulait pas les déranger mais ne voulait pas manger seule, elle se mit à regretter d'avoir décliné l'invitation de Glenda et Bailey, elle avancer lentement dans le couloir et de temps à autres certains de ses ''collègues'' se stopper pour lui demander ce qui était arrivé à son bras, elle se contentait de répondre qu'elle avait fait une mauvaise chute en travaillant et que le médecin de travail avait exagérer en lui mettant cette énorme attelle, elle leur faisait ensuite un petit sourire et passer sa route. Au bout de dix interpellations et de questions sur son bras elle finit par sortir du ministère et se rendre à la Tête de Sanglier.

Elle aimait l'ambiance qu'il y avait dans ce petit pub, après la guerre il avait fini par se faire une bonne réputation cela venait surtout du fait que les gens avaient appris qu'il avait été le quartier général de la résistance mais aussi que Molly Weasley avait contribué à lui donner un second souffle de vie : elle avait aidé à le redécorer, l'avait nettoyé, avait fait rouvrir les chambres qui était depuis longtemps condamné et laisser à l'abandon. Abelforth quant à lui gérer le bar et les finances. Mais ce n'était pas pour ces raisons qu'Hermione aimait s'y rendre, elle aimait y aller car elle y trouver la paix, personne ne venait la questionner ou la déranger, elle pouvait se reposer sans qu'un de ces collègues ou qu'une des personnes du ministère l'arrête pour lui demander un coup de main ou un conseil quant à une affaire ou une décision à prendre.

Elle aimait surtout cet endroit car elle n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour revoir l'Hermione de quinze ans, celle qui avait initié le premier mouvement de révolte à Poudlard, celle qui n'avait plus peur, celle qui voulait que le monde change. Aujourd'hui elle sentait que cette Hermione disparaissait, qu'elle se laissait dominer par l'Hermione malade, l'Hermione complétement perdu et qui ne veut pas demander d'aide mais qui sait pertinemment qu'elle en a besoin. Elle redevenait cette fillette de première trop fière et trop têtue pour admettre qu'elle n'y arriverait pas seule, Abelforth n'était pas là aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement Parvati assurer le service, diriger par une Ginny très enceinte et en proie aux hormones d'après ce que lui avait raconté Parvati au moment de la servir.

-**Hermione**, avait crié Ginny avant de s'élancer vers elle, **oh mon dieu qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton bras,** avait-elle alors demandé en arrivant à son niveau

-**Oh, euh**, Hermione hésita avant de répondre, **je suis tombée en voulant reclasser un dossier**

-**Reclasser un dossier**, commença la rousse, **ah oui c'est vrai Mercredi c'est le jour du grand rangement j'avais oublié,** ria-t-elle ensuite, **au fait tu ne m'as pas raconté comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous d'hier au médecin**

-**Si je ne t'ai rien raconté Gin c'est parce qu'hier je suis sorti tard du docteur**, commença Hermione, **et** **que j'ai travaillé en rentrant histoire de ne pas prendre du retard par rapport aux autres tu sais comment ils sont aux archives, de vrais requins**, Ginny hocha simplement la tête, **pour résumé je dirais que je sais maintenant ce que j'ai**, répondit Hermione ne voulant pas mentir à son amie

-**Et**, demanda Ginny, **alors qu'est-ce que tu as**, la jeune femme détourna son regard et poussa un long soupire, **Hermione s'il te plait**, demanda la jeune Potter

-**Gin**, geignit-elle, **je**, reprit-elle, **ce serait mieux que je te le dise quand tout le monde sera là**, la rousse fit-non de la tête et Hermione vit ou voulait en venir Parvati il y a quelques minutes.

-**Non Hermione**, répondit autoritairement Ginny, **tu vas me le dire tout de suite pour que je sache et que je te soutienne quand tu le diras à mes idiots de frères et à Harry**, Hermione souri légèrement se rappelant que deux jours avant c'était à Harry que la rousse en voulait

-**Ok, ok je me rends**, fit lacement la jeune femme**, en clair je ne peux pas guérir**, commença-t-elle sous le regard attentif de son amie, elle leva le regard afin de vérifier que personne d'autre ne les entendait**, il n'y a pas de remède, pas d'opération, il y a juste un tas de médicament à prendre pour retarder les symptômes ou du moins les diminuer**

-**Ce que tu es en train de me dire c'est que tu vas mourir**, hésita Ginny, ce à quoi Hermione répondit par un oui de la tête, **tu es sure de ce que tu racontes**

-**Oui Ginny j'en suis certaine**, s'agaça Hermione, **excuse moi je ne voulais pas m'énerver**, se reprit-elle, **c'est juste, je ne l'accepte pas moi-même, je ne comprends pas**, expliqua-t-elle, **je sais juste que ça s'appelle Huntington et que c'est héréditaire**

-**Donc un de tes parents l'a**, affirma la rousse, Hermione hocha la tête, **tu sais lequel**, elle secoua négativement la tête

-**Je ne risque pas de le savoir**, soupira-t-elle, **ils ne savent pas que j'existe**, fit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains

Ginny regarda tristement son amie, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire ni quoi faire pour la réconforter, Hermione parlait rarement de ces parents, et tous avaient très vite compris que c'était sa manière à elle de tourner la page, après la guerre elle n'avait pas cherché à annuler le sort, pourtant elle connaissait la formule. Elle leurs avait seulement expliqué que même si Voldemort n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir il restait encore quelques-uns de ses adeptes en libertés et qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer qu'ils leurs arrivent malheur si l'un d'entre eux venait à apprendre les liens qu'ils y avaient entre elle et eux.

-**Tu sais Hermione**, dit alors Ginny en lui prenant la main, **quand la guerre à commencer maman m'avait dit un jour que pour résister et pour survivre, il** **fallait de la volonté et se trouvé un objectif, une sorte de chose qui nous pousserait à dépasser nos limite, qui nous donnerait la force d'avancer**, Hermione redressa la tête l'écoutant attentivement, **elle avait commencé à faire une liste de chose qu'elle voudrait faire, et**, s'arrêta-t-elle, **je pense que ça pourrait te changer les idées de t'en faire une**, termina-t-elle un petit sourire au coin des lèvres

-**Gin**, fit Hermione en se mordant les lèvres, **j'ai…j'ai déjà fait une liste, **murmura-t-elle légèrement gênée

-**Je peux la voir**, demanda son amie tout à coup surexcitée

-**Je, euh**, hésita-t-elle, d'accord, fit-elle en la sortant de son sac et la lui tendant, **je sais que…que ma liste peut paraitre stupide**, Ginny s'empressa de lui reprendre la main et la regarda droit dans les yeux

-**Ta liste n'as rien de stupide**, la coupa-t-elle

-**Tu…tu ne m'en veux pas pour le numéro 7**, hésita Hermione, et Ginny baissa son regard relisant la liste, secouant la tête et riant tristement

-**Honnêtement, non**, lui dit-elle, **écoutes je sais que mon frère n'était pas le bon**, elle caressa doucement la main de son amie, **et tu sais, je pense que lui serait le bon, je ne dis pas que…je ne dis pas que je l'apprécie, mais je pense que si le revoir avant de…de**, elle n'arrivait pas à le dire

-**Mourir Ginny**, reprit Hermione en lui faisant un petit sourire

-**Enfin bref si Malfoy est le bon je t'aiderais à le retrouver**, affirma-t-elle, **comment compte tu t'y prendre pour le retrouver**, demanda-t-elle soudainement**, tu sais il parait qu'il a quitté Londres après la guerre et personne ne sait où il est,** soupira Ginny

-**Je sais**, marmonna Hermione, **mais j'ai besoin de le revoir, de le retrouver**, fit-elle amèrement, **je ne serais comment te l'expliquer, j'ai juste, c'est vitale il faut que je le revois**, commença-t-elle, **je repensais au peu de fois où on avait parlé, réellement parler, et il était gentil et compréhensif, il ne me jugeais pas et n'attendais rien de moi**, fit elle en haussant l'épaule, **j'étais moi et il était lui, et il savait quoi me dire et quand le dire, il savait me lire et j'ai appris à lire en lui**, elle ria légèrement,** je dois avoir l'air vraiment folle ou stupide**

-**Je ne te trouve pas stupide**, fit une voix derrière elle, **excuse-moi d'avoir écouté ce que vous disiez**, commença Parvati, **mais je ne pense pas que ce que tu dises soit stupide ou fou, tu t'es attaché à lui, tu as appris à le connaitre**, Ginny hocha la tête en signe d'accord pendant qu'Hermione écoutez attentivement la brune, **tu sais-je penses que si ce n'était pas pour son père il aurait pu être quelqu'un de bien, enfin il l'était mais il a grandi avec des idées et des préjugés et quand il a commencé à en sortir il était déjà tard mais il a fait l'effort alors je ne pense pas que tu devrais abandonner et je ne pense pas que ce soit idiot**, fit-elle en souriant**, je peux vous aider si vous le voulez, j'ai un ami qui travaille au service des renseignement**

**-C'est gentille à vous de vouloir m'aider les filles**, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, mais je dois encore annoncer la nouvelle aux garçons et je ne sais déjà pas comment ils prendront le fait que je sois malade et si j'y ajoute ça en plus, commença-t-elle

-**On assure tes arrières**, répondit Parvati en lui faisant un clin d'œil, **oh désolé les filles mais le travail m'appelle**, dit-elle en s'éloignant

Hermione souri en se rejouant les paroles de Parvati, elle but une gorgée d'eau et reporta son regard vers l'extérieur, contrairement à la vielle, il faisait gris aujourd'hui, comme-ci le ciel avait finalement décidé de se montrer solidaire, comme si il avait compris à quel point elle était confuse, à quel point elle souffrait, elle posa son visage sur sa main et continua à admirer la vue. Ne remarquant pas que Ginny avait quitté la table et ramasser ses couverts par la même occasion, ne remarquant pas les gens allaient et venir dans le bar. Elle avait pris ces quelques minutes pour s'isoler du monde pour oublier qu'elle était malade et fatigué, qu'elle perdait le contrôle de son corps. Elle fut sorti de sa transe par sa montre qui venait de lui siffler qu'il était l'heure de repartir, elle sorti délicatement sa bourse de son sac et posa trente galions sur la table, elle enfila son manteau, arrangea ses cheveux, dit au revoir à ses deux amies et sortie enfin de l'auberge et marcha en direction du ministère.

* * *

La journée avait été éreintante, en cinq ans elle n'avait jamais eu autant de dossier à classer et d'archives à réorganiser que ce jour-là. Tous aux archives étaient occupés, mais pas autant qu'elle en tant que directrice elle était obligé de revérifié le travail de chacun de ses collègues ce qui la forcé à sortir plus tard que les autres. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle revérifier elle se rendait compte que certain ne faisait pas le travail correctement ce qui la forcé à tout refaire. Vers vingt-deux heures elle finit enfin de revérifier et de ranger les derniers dossiers et sorti, elle remit en place le sort protégeant la salle, et parti tranquillement.

Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule, avec son chat pour seul compagnon, elle ne voulait pas rentrer et voir le tas de médicament qui l'attendait sur la table, elle avait envie de se détendre et de s'échapper. Elle décida alors d'aller boire un verre, juste un verre cela ne lui ferait pas de mal au contraire, elle ne voulait pas aller au Trois Balais il y avait bien trop de monde à cette heure, ni à la Tête de Sanglier elle savait qu'Abelforth ne lui donnerait pas d'alcool, il voyait encore en elle la fillette de quinze ans.

Elle prit la route en direction du Chaudron Baveur, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pratiquement personne, c'était l'un des bars les moins fréquenté, ce qui en faisait l'endroit idéal pour boire tranquillement.

* * *

Elle était maintenant seule, assise au bar buvant sa quatrième bière au beurre de la soirée… Elle ne savait pas comment elle en était arrivé à boire quatre bières, elle savait juste qu'elle avait pris place sur un tabouret qu'elle avait commandé un verre et le reste avait suivi, à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à sa discussion avec Ginny elle buvait une gorgée, à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à ce que le docteur Finlay lui avait dit-elle en reprenait une autre… Et dès qu'elle avait le malheur de repensé à ses parents elle buvait tout d'une traite. Elle s'échappait dans l'alcool ne se préoccupant plus de ce qui l'entourait, elle agitait la main et son verre se remplissait, au bout du quatrième elle avait arrêté, elle avait regardé la mousse se déposait dans le fond, elle avait tourné le verre dans tous les sens essayant de distinguer les formes qu'elle donnait comme elle l'aurait fait pour un nuage.

Après s'être creusé la tête de nombreuse minutes pour trouver une forme, elle avait abandonné se rendant compte qu'elle était trop ivre pour voir quoi que ce soit, elle releva la main et son verre se remplissait de nouveau, elle en était à sa cinquième bière et espérer que celle-ci lui ferait oublier sa journée et celle de la veille, dans un coin de sa tête elle savait qu'elle regretterait ce qu'elle faisait mais pour le moment elle passait outre et se contentait de boire.

-**J'espère que t'as une bonne raison pour te noyer dans l'alcool**, avait-elle entendu, elle ne prit pas la peine de regarder la personne qui lui parlait et continua à boire, **tu sais que tu vas le regretter après**

-**Et alors**, avait-elle répondu entre deux hoquets, **j'ai une très bonne raison pour le faire, je n'ai que vingt-quatre ans**

-**Et tu as la vie devant toi, **l'interrompit-elle

-**Non**, fit-elle froidement, **je vais mourir**, fut sa réponse

-**On va tous mourir un jour**, rétorqua-t-il

-**Moi je suis malade Einstein**, dit-elle toujours sans le regarder**, je ne suis même pas sure de me réveiller demain**

-**Ah**, fit-il intéresser, **le nom de ta maladie**, demanda-t-il

-**Pourquoi ça t'intéresse**, demanda-t-elle, **au dernière nouvelle tes pas docteur**

-**Simple curiosité**, répondit-il, **alors le nom de ta maladie, à moins que tu n'es inventé cette histoire,** lui dit-il pour la provoqué

-**La chorée de Huntington ça te parles**, grinça-t-elle, **je paris que non ici on n'entend seulement parler des maladies magique**, ricana-t-elle

-**Tu es un cas précoce si je ne m'abuse**, fit-il, **qui est porteur du gène**

-**Ouais**, commença-t-elle avant de se reprendre, **eh mais en quoi ça te regarde**, s'énerva-t-elle, **t'es pas médecin que je sache**, reprit elle avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgé

Elle leva de nouveau son bras et se mit à sourire en voyant arriver sa sixième bière, elle leva son verre en direction du serveur, elle allait le porter à sa bouche quand il lui fut brusquement retiré des mains, elle releva la tête en direction du voleur et poussa un lourd soupire. Elle ne distinguait pas bien son visage, sa vision était troublé par le surplus d'alcool qu'elle avait avalé, elle trouva seulement la force de lever son bras pour récupérer son bien.

-**C'est vraiment pas le moment**, râla-t-elle, **j'ai eu une journée horrible au boulot, je ne croule pas sous les bonnes nouvelles alors qui que tu sois rend moi mon verre**

**-Nope**, fit l'intéressé tout en appuyant sur le 'p', **t'as assez bu comme ça Granger**, elle arrêta de se battre pour le regarder de plus près

-**Malfoy**, demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux

-**Je préfère quand on m'appelle Docteur Malfoy**, répondit-il le sourire au lèvre, **surprise de me voir Granger**, elle était soudainement devenu muette, le fixant longuement essayant de voir si il s'agissait réellement de lui ou si son imagination et l'alcool lui jouait un vilain tour**, aurais-tu perdu ta langue petite lionne,** elle ne répondit pas à la question, non à la place elle ferma les yeux et perdit connaissance, **on fait mieux comme accueil,** soupira-t-il

Il regarda à droite et à gauche puis reposa le chope sur le comptoir, il tapa trois coup dessus et fit signe au barman d'approcher

-**Hey Tom**, souri-t-il le barman lui fit un petit sourire et lui serra la main**, met toute son ardoise sur ma note**, dit-il en soulevant la jeune fille

-**Ok**, répondit Tom, **elle est mignonne c'est ta copine** demanda-t-il en récupérant le verre encore pleins

-**Non**, répondit Drago, **mais ça ne serait tarder**, fit-il en l'arrangeant

-**Ça fait plaisir de te revoir mon peti**t, ajouta Tom

-**Ça fait plaisir de revenir après sept ans** répondit Drago

Il fit un petit signe de tête à son vieil ami, posa son regard sur l'ancienne Gryffondor endormis dans ses bras et disparu en un simple ''clac''

* * *

**Donc voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre qui annonce le retour de notre cher Drago, l'explication sur son absence de sept ans viendra prochainement ainsi que la révélation de la maladie d'Hermione au reste du gang. J'espère encore que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je promets d'essayer de faire un peu plus long pour le prochain. Laissez une petite review .**

**Bises Kaya **

* * *

**BlueNolly :** Merci de cette review qui me touches beaucoup, je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère que tu auras apprécié celui-ci, Malfoy est un élément essentiel de cette fic et une partie de l'intrigue tourne autour de lui je n'en dis pas plus

**Antig0ne :** C'est vraie que choisir d'écrire en prenant pour sujet cette maladie va être un vraie défis et pour le moment je fais petit à petit, je me renseigne sur les symptômes et les traitements donné avant d'écrire tout en laissant une part de noir sur lequel des deux parents étaient porteur du gène étant donné qu'elle n'a plus de lien avec eux on a pas d'accès au dossier médicale, puis en général la maladie se déclare en 50 et 60 ans donc je ne pense pas qu'elle l'aurait vu chez son père ou sa mère mais ne t'en fais pas je gère je fais apparaitre quelque symptôme au fur et à mesure et je ne sais pas encore si elle réussira à avoir 30 ans en tout cas je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'es plu et j'espère que celui-là t'aura plu aussi, mais le troisième se concentrera plus sur la maladie en elle-même

**Shoukapik :** Merci beaucoup pour cette review, et je suis désolé pour le pattés de description, je n'arrive pas trop à tout bien séparer mais je vais essayer de faire mieux les prochaines fois, je suis contente que l'histoire et le premier chapitre t'es plu et je croise les doigts pour que tu ai aimé celui-ci


	3. Chapter 3 : Lucky Ones

**Et voilà enfin ce chapitre trois, je sais que j'avais promis de faire un chapitre plus long mais pour le moment je ne peux faire que ça, je sais aussi que j'avais promis de me concentrer plus sur la maladie et tout mais voilà en écrivant je me suis rendu compte que j'avais plus d'idée pour les retrouvailles entre Drago et Hermione qu'autre chose, j'ai mis du temps à écrire parce qu'avec les cours et les exams j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de bien me concentrer pour sortir le tout d'une traite**. **Je voulais aussi en profiter pour remercier tout ceux qui m'ont ajouter à leur favoris ainsi que ceux qui suivent cette fic et encore plus ceux qui laissent des reviews **

**Je rappel que l'histoire ni aucun personnage a part Glenda ne m'appartiens **

* * *

Elle n'y arrivait plus malgré tous ses efforts et toute sa bonne volonté, elle n'y arrivait plus. Elle aurait aimé continuer à faire semblant d'être forte, elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir à se confronter à ce genre de regard mais, quoiqu'elle tente, elle n'avait plus la force de continuer. Elle s'en était rendu compte bien assez vite à vrai dire juste après avoir fini son premier verre, et puis à partir du sixième elle avait totalement perdu le contrôle de son corps. Dans la confusion elle avait pu entrevoir son visage, elle n'en était plus très sure à présent.

* * *

Drago Malfoy n'était pas homme à croire au hasard, au destin ni à toute ces fantaisies créé par l'esprit moldu. Non, il s'était toujours dit que tout arriver pour une raison, et que la raison en question finirait par se dévoiler au fil du temps. Il ne s'était pas demandé pourquoi on l'avait exilé hors de Londres, il n'avait pas cherché à savoir pourquoi on lui retirait sa baguette et pourquoi on lui avait ordonné de stopper toute activité magique jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il n'avait pas protesté, il leur avait tout simplement rendu son ''arme'' avait signé les papiers, puis récupérer ses valises au manoir et avait dit adieu à Londres.

Pourtant il ne pensait pas que lorsqu'il remettrait les pieds dans la ville qui l'avait vu naitre, il tomberait sur Elle. La farouche Gryffondor, enfin le côté farouche en moins. Elle était dans un état lamentable, complétement ivre et affalé sur le comptoir, elle n'était plus cette fille qu'il avait secrètement admirée, cette fille qu'il avait appris à connaitre et petit à petit à aimer, cette fille qui sans le savoir lui avait brisé le cœur à plusieurs reprises. Non à la place il y avait une fillette effrayé qui pour ne pas faire face à ses problèmes avait décidés de se noyer dans l'alcool, mais qui malgré tout tenter de garder une once de fierté en essayant de se montrer forte.

C'est après l'avoir longuement taquiné, qu'il eut compris ce qu'il se passait. Elle était condamné, elle avait peur et ne savait pas comment gérer ces nouvelles émotions qui se présentaient à elle, elle ne savait pas comment faire pour demander de l'aide. Après ces révélations elle s'était évanouie, surement à cause du surplus d'alcool.

* * *

Le jour venait apparemment de se lever, le soleil taper contre les vitres et la lumière qu'il émettait était bien trop forte à son gout. Elle n'avait pas envie de se lever, sa tête lui faisait bien trop mal pour ça, elle avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants y avait élu domicile, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dut boire autant, et elle remercia silencieusement la personne qui l'avait empêché d'aller plus loin.

Elle se redressa lentement, sans ouvrir les yeux, elle se mit à tâter le lit et remarqua assez rapidement que ce n'était pas le siens, elle avait des draps en coton hors ceux qui couvrait le lit ou elle se trouvait semblait être en soie ou autre matière dans le genre, il semblait aussi être plus grand, plus spacieux que le sien, elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux non pas par crainte de ce qu'elle verrait, non elle ne voulait pas les ouvrir plus par honte.. Elle ne voulait pas les ouvrir et se retrouver nez à nez avec son sauveur, elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard et y lire la même peine ou la même pitié qu'elle avait trouvé dans celui de Ginny, elle en avait marre, elle était fatigué que les gens se sentent désolé pour elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la prenne pour une pauvre fille sans défense et incapable de se débrouiller. Elle avait envie de leur crier qu'elle était malade mais pas encore morte, elle voulait juste qu'on arrête de la condamner, elle stressait déjà à l'idée de ne pas se réveiller le lendemain elle n'avait pas besoin que d'autre le fasse avec elle.

-**Tu sais Granger ce n'est pas parce que tu fermes les yeux que le monde arrête de tourner,** entendit-elle alors, elle ouvrit alors les yeux et échappa un léger cri avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche

-**Ma…Malfoy**, balbutia-t-elle, **c'est…c'est vraiment toi**, continua-t-elle

-**En chair et en os**, répondit-il en s'asseyant au pied du lit

- **C'est toi qui,** commença-t-elle

**-Ramasser à la petite cuillère hier soir,** la coupa-t-il, **oui**, fit-il pour répondre à sa question, **je me considère bien chanceux ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise l'ancienne princesse des Gryffondor totalement ivre,** ricana-t-il

Elle lui lança le plus noir de tous ses regards avant de se munir d'un coussin et le lui lancer en pleine figure, il baissa rapidement la tête et se rapprocha encore plus d'elle.

-**Tu devrais avoir un peu plus de considération pour celui qui t'as éviter de t'humilier en plein public**, commença-t-il, elle se mit à grogner légèrement ce qui le fit encore une fois rire, **Missy a prévenu Potter que tu serais absente aujourd'hui il se charge de prévenir ton patron, il y a des vêtements neufs pour toi dans la salle de bain, si tu me cherches je serais dans le grand** **salon en bas,** termina-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Elle se leva alors de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, lorsqu'elle y entra elle ne put être qu'émerveillé. La pièce était immense, presque plus grande que la chambre, deux des murs étaient en peint en blanc, et certain possédé une grande fenêtre donnant sur un petit jardin extérieur, le sol était composé d'un parquet chauffant, au centre dans la pièce se trouvait la baignoire mais contrairement à ce qu'il se faisait ailleurs celle-ci était creusé dans le sol, Hermione trouva soigneusement posé à côté de celle-ci le nécessaire de bain ainsi qu'un peignoir blanc, prêt du lavabo elle trouva pendu un sac noir semblable à ceux que l'on recevait lorsque l'on récupérer son linge au pressing.

Elle se dirigea vers celui-ci et l'ouvrit délicatement à l'intérieur se trouvait une jolie petite jupe noir légèrement transparente avec une doublure plus foncer, elle arrivait à hauteur des genoux, ainsi qu'un petit pull crème, elle passa la main sur l'ensemble souriant légèrement se demandant comment il avait fait pour trouver cette tenue presque idéal, pas trop provocante, pas trop choquante juste ce qu'il fallait, elle remarqua rapidement une petite boite noire à côté en l'ouvrant elle y trouva une paire de bottine compensé beige, elle la contempla longuement se demandant comment diable arriverait elle à marcher avec. Elle reposa la paire dans sa boite, et se demanda alors comment il avait pu deviner sa pointure, ainsi que sa taille.

* * *

Elle eut du mal à sortir de la douche, l'eau chaude lui faisait du bien au muscle, ils étaient plus détendu et lui faisait moins mal, en sortant de la baignoire elle se frotta les bras et attrapa rapidement son peignoir, à l'aide d'un sort elle se sécha rapidement les cheveux, elle les coifferait après s'être habillé.

Elle se sécha rapidement tous le corps en s'attardant sur ses jambes qu'elle massa en même temps, elle attrapa la paire de sous-vêtement et les collants noirs qu'elle avait discrètement demander à Missy elle enfila le tout en faisant attention à ne pas effiler ses collants, elle prit ensuite sa jupe qu'elle secoua légèrement, vint le tour de son pull, une fois habiller elle alla se poser devant la petite coiffeuse de la chambre et admira ses cheveux un long moments, elle prit une mèche entre ses doigts et la fixa derrière son oreille.

* * *

Elle voulait changer, elle voulait se sentir différente et à nouveau vivante. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, de se libérer de cette peur du temps qui avait pris place dans son esprit, elle avait besoin de se sentir rassurer, besoin de se dire que ce n'était peut-être pas pour demain. Que les symptômes arriveraient petit à petit, qu'elle se réveillerait probablement le lendemain, à dire vraie depuis l'annonce de sa maladie et sa conversation téléphonique avec le médecin la veille, elle voyait sa vie d'un autre œil et elle avait ce désir de marquer les esprits elle voulait être gravé dans les esprits de toutes les personnes qu'elle serait amenée à rencontrer et pour cela elle avait besoin de changer certains aspect de son physique le reste viendrait avec le temps.

* * *

Prise par un élan soudain elle attrapa une paire de ciseau et commença à couper ses cheveux, les mèches tombaient les unes après les autres, et sa chevelures qu'elle avait laissé pousser durant sept ans, celle dont elle avait été si fière, celle qui lui arrivait au bas du dos n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Ses cheveux n'étaient maintenant plus qu'à hauteur de ses épaules, elle fixa longuement son reflet dans le miroir et prit sa baguette, elle l'agita en l'air marmonna une formule et vit les cheveux de son reflet changé de couleur, passant du brun au noir, du roux au blond, elle regardait son reflet prendre différente pose en fonction de la couleur qu'ils prenaient. Elle serait blonde, elle aimait la lumière que cette couleur apporté à son visage, et puis son reflet avait l'air plus extravertie avec cette couleur, qu'avec toutes les autres, elle sentait que le blond était pour elle, elle tapota sa chevelure avec sa baguette et la vit prendre cette nouvelle teinte, elle se mit à sourire légèrement, passant sa main dans ses nouveaux cheveux les secouants dans tous les sens, elle se plaisait, elle se sentait mieux et à nouveau maitresse d'elle-même.

* * *

Il l'attendait, il savait qu'elle devait se poser des questions sur les vêtements et chaussures, et il savait qu'elle savait qu'il n'y répondrait pas. Il s'était posté devant la cheminé, posant la main dessus et laissant les souvenirs l'envahir.

Sept ans auparavant, elle avait été retenu prisonnière, puis torturé par sa tante à l'endroit même où il se tenait, il avait assisté à la scène impuissant, et chaque jour, chaque nuit avaient été hanté par son visage suppliant et ses crie de douleurs, il n'avait jamais pu se le pardonner, même après que la guerre se soit fini. Même après leur trêve, même après être devenus ''amis'' tous les soirs il se rejouait cette scène, et tous les soirs il rêvait qu'il avait le courage de la sauver. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas changer le passé, que ce qui avait été fait été fait, il n'avait peut pas put la sauver sept ans auparavant mais aujourd'hui il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour le faire, il trouverait un moyen de rallonger sa vie, et même si pour cela il devait faire appel au forces les plus obscures.

-**Malfoy**, entendit-il soudain derrière lui, il se tourna lentement et fut ébloui par la femme qui se tenait en face de lui, il fit un pas vers elle, et elle lui sourit légèrement gêné, **euhm bien que je ne sache toujours pas comment tu as eu connaissance de mes mensurations je tenais à te remercier pour les vêtements et pour m'avoir accueilli chez toi**

**-Il n'y a pas de quoi**, reprit-il en retournant son regard sur la cheminé puis en le posant sur la pièce en générale, il échappa un petit rire sec et emplis de douleur

-**Malfoy, ça…ça ne vas pas**, lui demanda-t-elle

-**Je vais très bien**, fit-il sombrement, **je me disais juste que le destin à une façon bien étrange de faire les choses tu ne trouves pas**

-**Je ne te suis pas**, lui dit-elle

-**Regarde attentivement la pièce**, elle s'exécuta et regarda autour d'elle, il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minute avant de comprendre, et de tourner son regard vers lui**, je vois que tu as compris**, reprit-il amère

-**Drago**, commença-t-elle en s'approchant un peu plus tandis qu'il reculait un peu plus, **c'était il y a longtemps et tu ne pouvais rien faire **

Il continua à reculer, ne voulant pas la regarder, et ne voulant pas accepter qu'elle ait pu lui pardonner, il ne le méritait pas et il s'était évertuer à ne pas l'oublier pendant sept ans, elle le regarda faire, le regarda s'éloigner d'elle

-**Je t'ai pardonné il y a longtemps**, soupira-t-elle, **c'est à ton tour de te pardonner,** il leva son regard vers elle, arrêta de reculer et la laissa aller à lui, **je vais mourir Drago et je ne veux pas quitter ce monde en me disant que tu soufre à cause de moi**

-**Je ne te laisserais pas mourir**, murmura-t-il, **je n'ai jamais cru au hasard**, **je me suis toujours dit que chaque chose arrivait pour une raison**, il reprit son souffle, s'approchant d'elle à chaque mot, **maintenant je sais pourquoi il a fallu que je parte, et je sais pourquoi je suis devenus médecin et pas un de ces types qui bosse au ministère**, elle le fixa un long moment ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, **c'est pour toi**, continua-t-il face à son incompréhension.

-**Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un réel espoir**, commença-t-elle, **mais je ne veux pas non plus baisser les bras**, lui répondit-elle alors.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas voulu rester plus longtemps, certes elle avait été heureuse de le revoir, de lui reparler, mais elle n'était pas prête à ce qu'ils aient une réelle conversation. Il était encore hanté par ses démons et elle cherchait encore à accepter son sort, alors après lui avoir donné son feu vert elle avait pris son sac, ses vêtements de la veille et avait transplané jusque chez elle.

Cette fois elle n'avait pas cherché à rangé soigneusement son manteau, elle n'avait pas retiré ses nouvelles chaussures pour les rangés dans le meuble présent à cet effet, non elle avait passé le pas de la porte, avait jeté son manteau sur le canapé, était partie chercher une canette de bière au beurre dans son frigo et c'était affalé sur son divan. Elle passa de nombreuse minute à fixer le plafond essayant de se rappeler à quel moment elle avait arrêté d'être la fille qui se levait le matin en espérant qu'aujourd'hui serait un jour meilleur, celle qui n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'aide à se relever à chaque fois qu'elle chutait, celle qui était forte et qui se forçait à l'être pour les autres, cette fille farouchement indépendante, cette fille à qui le monde ne faisait pas peur, celle qui ne redoutait pas le lendemain, celle qui même faible continuait à se battre elle se demandait ou était passer la Hermione de quinze ans, la fille qui avait rendu folle Dolores Ombrage.

* * *

Elle se redressa lentement, et posa son regard sur l'immense sac de médicament qui trônait sur sa table basse, elle les sorties les uns après les autres les posant côte à côte sur la table se rendant compte qu'il lui faudrait énormément de courage pour se battre et se demandant si elle le possédait encore, ne se rendant pas réellement compte que psychologiquement plus rien n'allait pour elle et qu'elle sombrait peu à peu dans une sorte de dépression, une spirale infernale et trouvant pour seul remède une bière au beurre.

Pattenrond la regardait faire et elle regardait Pattenrond lui lancer ce qui aurait pu s'apparenter à un regard réprobateur.

-**Tu ne vas pas commencer à me faire la morale toi aussi**, soupira-t-elle en prenant une gorgé, **j'ai eu une journée assez désagréable j'ai le droit de me détendre non,** se justifia-t-elle

-**Tu ne crois pas qu'elle est un peu rouillé cette excuse**, entendit-elle derrière elle

-**Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à entrer**, répondit-elle en se levant et s'approchant de lui canette toujours en main, **qu'est-ce que tu fais ici**

-**Je suis ici pour toi**, fit-il en lui retirant la canette des mains, **je suis ici parce que tu as besoins de mon aide**, continua-t-il calmement

-**Non,** répondit-elle, **tu es là parce que tu as des remords et que tu veux te racheter et je n'ai pas besoins de ça,** s'énerva-t-elle, **je n'ai pas besoin de ça, je n'ai pas…je n'ai pas envie de quelqu'un qui se sente obliger de m'aider, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide**

Il fit deux grands pas et se retrouva en face d'elle, il la saisit alors par les épaules, plongeant son regard dans le siens, essayant de savoir à quel moment elle avait abandonné, à quel moment elle avait perdu tout espoir.

-**Je veux t'aider**, s'écria-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le siens et en serrant encore plus ses épaules, **je ne cherche pas le pardon je suis là pour toi**, il relâcha une de ses épaules et posa sa main sur sa joue**, j'ai quitté Londres en partie à cause de toi mais si j'y suis revenue c'est pour toi**, continua-t-il en posant son front sur le siens, tu comprends, elle hocha doucement la tête passant ses bras autour de sa taille et sa tête au creux de son cou**, maintenant dis-moi ce que tu veux faire**

- **Je suis fatigué**, dit-elle doucement, **je voudrais me réveiller et que tout ne soit qu'un rêve, j'aimerais qu'on me dise que c'est une erreur que je ne suis pas malade**, poursuivi-t-elle en le serrant plus fort

-**Je sais**, répondit-il doucement, **mais ça ne réponds pas à ma question, dis-moi ce que tu veux faire maintenant Hermione,** elle redressa doucement la tête et le regarda attentivement

-**Je ne sais pas**, commença-t-elle, **je veux juste que tu restes et que tu m'aide à trouver la réponse à cette question **

Il hocha simplement la tête, posa la canette sur la petite table à côté de lui et lui rendit son étreinte, il remonta sa main à ses cheveux plus court et blond, presque semblable siens, il les caressa doucement et la laissa frotter doucement sa tête contre son cou. Savourant enfin son retour, savourant cette étreinte, priant pour qu'ils avancent un peu plus demain, et espérant qu'elle est le temps de ressentir pour lui ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

-**J'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle coupe**, ria-t-il

-**Ah**, fit-elle, **je me suis toujours dit que le blond était ma couleur,** dit-elle un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, Drago, demanda-t-elle

-**Oui**, murmura-t-il

-**Promet moi que ton regard ne changera pas**, le supplia-t-elle, **promet moi que quoiqu'il arrive je serais toujours cette saleté de sang de bourbe**

-**Ne prononce plus ce mot**, répondit-il sévèrement, **tu es Hermione Granger, une fille intelligente et buté, une fille forte, et tu resteras toujours cette fille-là à mes yeux, tu n'es pas une…, ne redis plus jamais que tu es une sang de bourbe,** **parce que moldu ou pas tu restes toujours la sorcière la plus puissante que je n'ai jamais vu,** acheva-t-il

Ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et quand la nuit se mit à tomber sur le Chemin de Traverse, Drago le prit comme le signal lui indiquant qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui, parce que même si il désirait plus que tout rester auprès d'elle, il savait qu'il ne devait pas brûler les étapes. Elle le comprit tout aussi bien et le raccompagna à la porte en lui demandant de faire attention en transplanant et en lui faisant promettre de revenir la voir à la même heure le lendemain.

* * *

►** Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes, j'essaie vraiment de me relire pour en faire le moins possible et il arrive parfois que j'en oublie donc encore une fois je m'en excuse, à propos de ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je sais qu'il peut paraitre un peu bateau et que peut être vous trouverez que la relation Drago/Hermione évolue un peu vite, mais ne vous inquiéter pas c'est sous contrôle. Je pense qu'Hermione annoncera sa maladie à Harry et Ron dans le prochain chapitre et on en sera un peu plus sur l'exil de Drago.**

►**N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ça m'aide à savoir si vous avez aimé ou pas et cela m'aide aussi à m'améliorer, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous auras plu et j'espère vous retrouvez pour les prochains **

* * *

**Dedel03 :** Je te remercie pour cette review ça me fait plaisir que le chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère que tu auras aimé celui-ci :)

**Erec**** :** Je ne sais pas si il sera en mesure de la sauver, je n'ai pas encore réellement décidé mais une chose est certaine il est là pour elle, et il a aussi ses propres démons. Je suis contente que l'idée principale de cette fic te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura aussi plu.

**Hériëi **: Je suis vraiment contente de voir que cette fic te plaise, j'ai eu un peu peur au début quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire mais voir des review positive comme la tienne me font du bien, je sais que je fais beaucoup de faute j'essaie vraiment de les limiter et parfois je suis tellement prise dans l'écriture je ne fais pas vraiment attention je m'en excuse, faut vraiment que je trouve une bêta haha. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira en tout cas et j'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic


End file.
